An Eventful Year
by Ms.Forest
Summary: Sequel to 'Cabin Fever'.Riku and Sora love each other, Axel is madly in love with Roxas who don't see it and Demyx is sugarhigh as always. Yaoi[SoRiku][AkuRoku][Zemyx]LimesLemons
1. Missing You

**AN: **First chapter. Weee. I can't believe how much time I've spent on only the first chapter… I've had a writers block, but I finally finished it. I'm so happy! And hyper. It's not healthy to write when you're hyper (Trust me). Anyway this is a sequel to my other story 'Cabin Fever' so if you haven't read that one, I suggest you do that first. I'll stop rambling now, and move on to the story. Enjoy!  
**Category: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the game would be a lot different.  
**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like that, don't read this. Lime/Lemon. Character bashing (Kairi!).

**- Missing You -**

Sora rested his head in his palm and stared out of the window. Outside there was a lovely weather. The sun was sparkling brightly and the snow was pure and white. The classroom was hot and Sora longed to get out in the nice weather. _I wonder what Riku is doing._ He thought. _Is he thinking of me? No, he probably has better things to. Maybe he has forgotten all about me. I hope he hasn't._ Sora had caught himself thinking of Riku a lot lately. He couldn't believe that it had only been a month since the cabin trip. Sora never thought he could miss someone the way he missed Riku.

"Sora!" the voice made Sora snap back to reality.

"Eh…x equals 23," he said. The teacher sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Yea, that's right, but I only asked if you could open a window,"

"Oh," Sora blushed and went over to the windows.

He saw Tidus who tried to muffle his laugh in his arms. Sora rolled his eyes and gave Tidus a light smack in the head as he sat down.

** -**

"Hey you guys are looking lively!" A blonde guy with a mullet exclaimed as he entered the canteen and walked over to where his friends sat.

Sora was in his own little world again, staring at the food in front of him. Roxas was talking to Tidus and Hayner, Selphie and Yuffie was laughing hysterically…as usual.

"Hey Demyx," Tidus said and smiled.

"What's wrong with him?" Demyx asked, nodding towards Sora.

"Thinking about that guy again I guess," Roxas shrugged.

"I'm not sure he truly exists…" He whispered.

"Why do you think he doesn't exists?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know, but the way Sora described him… he just sounds too perfect."

Roxas said and leaned back in his chair.

"Who's too perfect? Me?"

A tall, skinny redhead sat down in the seat next to Roxas and gave the blonde a bone crushing hug.

"Axel…I…can't…breathe!" Roxas said while he tried to get loose from the redhead's grip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roxas. I'm just happy to see you." Axel smiled and gave Demyx a big hug.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Axel took a sip of his juice box.

"Nothing," Demyx answered for everyone around the table.

"Great! Then you can all come to me on Friday. I'm having a little get-together." The redhead said and smirked.

Everybody nodded but Sora.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked and raised an eyebrow.

He leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of the brunet.

"Hello, earth to Sora. Is anyone there?"

Sora shook his head and looked like someone just woke him from a wonderful dream.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Calm down! I just wondered if you wanted to come to my get-together on Saturday?" Axel laughed.

Sora nodded and started laughing.

"By the way, what or who were you thinking of?" Sora blushed and mumbled something.

"Let me guess, that guy you met…Am I right?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes I were thinking of Riku, which is his name. Why are you so grumpy?"

"I am NOT grumpy!" Roxas gave Sora an angry look.

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Demyx said and sighed.

Sora and Roxas glared at each other

"How come best friends can be the worst enemies?" He looked at Axel who shrugged.

"It's not my fault that Roxas is grumpy all the time,"

"I wouldn't be grumpy if you weren't bragging about the silver-haired God you met, who most likely doesn't exists!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Will you two cut it out! You are best friends for heaven' sake!" Demyx said with a voice that made everyone turn their heads in his direction.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you think this Riku exists Roxy?" Axel wondered.

Roxas didn't answer.

"Okay…well we should go to class now." Hayner said and threw his book bag over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

He looked at his friends.

"I'm sorry Sora."

"Sorry for what?"

Sora and Roxas turned to face the voice.

"Oh no!" Sora mumbled under his breath. It was no other than his stalker.

"Hi Kairi," he said hesitating,

"Have any plans for the weekend?" she asked with hope in her purple eyes.

"Yea, I kinda have," he tried his best to not sound too happy.

"Why don't you ask her to come with you?" Axel said with a big smirk on his lips.

"Come with you to what?" the girl's eyes practically sparkled with excitement.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Sora stuttered.

"Okay, I'll be on my way then," she said happily, and gave Sora a light kiss on the cheek.

Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Tidus burst into laugh once the girl had left them. Sora made a O-My-God-I'm-gonna-throw-up- face and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"That's just nasty!" Roxas wrinkled his nose.

"Come on guys, let's get to class," Hayner said impatiently while checking his watch.

The others nodded and rose from their chairs.

"Sora, hey Sora!"

Sora turned around, and when he saw who it was a big smile appeared on his face.

**AN: **That was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get the first chapter over with. I hope the fact that there'll be a lime or a lemon in the next chapter will make up for the shortness of this chapter.  
Please review.


	2. Together Again

**A/N: **Finally done with chapter two! I want to thank Rachel(Dreamless kounichi) for pushing me to write. Thanks. On with the chapter. Enjoy!  
**Category: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the game would be a lot different.  
**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like that, don't read this. Lime/Lemon

**- Together Again -**

Sora smiled when he saw who it was that had called his name. _It's __**him**__, it's really __**him!**_ Sora thought and felt his legs turn into water underneath him. The sight in front of him took his breath away, took everybody's breath away. A tall, silver haired teen stood in the doorway. His dark blue jeans fitted him perfectly. He had a navy blue tank top, and the white shirt was open with rolled up sleeves.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted and ran into the arms of the other male.

Riku smiled at the petite brunet in front of him and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. He leaned down and kissed Sora. A hungry yet tender and passionate kiss.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Axel teased his blonde friend. Roxas glared at the redhead and punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey! That's going to bruise," Axel smirked and looked at the two lovebirds who only had eyes for each other.

"This guy is even hotter than Sora said he was," Roxas said and sighed before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nah, I don't know. There's lots of guys who is hotter than him," Axel shrugged. Roxas turned towards the redhead and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone special you were referring to?" Roxas asked.

"Me! I'm much hotter than that guy who thinks he is something, because I'm telling you he's not _that _hot," Axel said bluntly. Roxas chuckled. Axel gave him a wondering look, but the blonde only shook his head and smiled.

-

"I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to think about anything else than you!" Sora said and hugged the older tightly.

"I've missed you too, Sunshine." Riku hugged the boy back and closed his eyes. _I've really missed him. All this time I've longed to have him back in my arms. To hold him, hug him, __**kiss **__him. _

"Ehm," Riku's thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He opened his eyes and saw the whole canteen looking at him and his little friend. "What?" he said, letting go of the brunet.

"Hi, I'm Demyx," the tall blonde said. "And this is Hayner, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Roxas and Axel."

Riku raised a hand and smiled. "I'm Riku, nice to meet you all."

Roxas took a step forward towards the silver haired teen and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Sora have told us so much about you."

Riku looked at Sora. "He has?" A blush appeared in Sora's face and he smiled a shy smile. The silver haired teen stroked him over the cheek and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

-

Axel stood and glared at Riku when Demyx said: "He's hot."

Axel snorted "No," he mumbled. Demyx just ignored him.

"I mean, just look at those abs and that hair. Man, I wish that I had hair like that. And those eyes-" Axel cut him off.

"Shut up, would you!?" Axel growled.

The blonde boy shrugged. "I think you're jealous." Demyx poked him in the ribs with his elbow.

"No, I'm not jealous of that loser," Axel continued glaring at Riku.

"C'mon Axel! You know he looks better than you" Demyx said teasingly to the redhead.

"Demyx" Axel started and scowled at the blonde. "You are SO dead!"

Demyx saw the danger coming and yelled "Run, run away!" before he started running for the door. Axel, angry for what his best friend said to him, ran after.

-

In the hall outside the canteen a petite boy with lilac hair was staring at the floor while walking to class. In his arms he had a couple of books. It was obvious that he was new to this school. Everything about him screamed 'New'. His posture, the way he avoided eye contact with everyone who passed him, and of course the books. No one in this school would be carrying books unless there were going to be a big test or something like that.

When he heard noise in the end of the corridor he looked up from the floor. Two boys caught his eye. The blonde was running from a boy with flaming red hair, who looked angry as hell. A voice inside the petite boy's head told him that he should get out of the way, but his body wouldn't listen. He just kept walking towards the two running teens.

-

"I'm so sorry, Axel. I didn't mean it!" Demyx shouted, but continued running.

Axel stopped. "Really?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really!" The blonde slowed down, but not fast enough. When he turned around his eyes widened as he discovered that a boy were right in front of him. He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew was that both he and the other boy were laying sprawled out on the linoleum floor.

Demyx sat up hastily and blushed wildly. "Oh My God, I'm so sorry," he stuttered. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at the boy who was gathering his books, and the sight stunned him. The boy's deep blue eyes were slightly marked with eyeliner and his lilac bangs covered the right side of his perfect face.

The boy looked up and his blue eyes met Demyx' green ones. The two of them snapped out of their daydreams when the bell rang and signalised that they would be late for class. Demyx helped the boy with his books, before he walked off to class. After a few steps he remembered something. _Fuck! I didn't introduce myself. _He turned around, hoping that the boy wasn't already in class. He wasn't. "I'm Demyx by the way," he said. The boy spun around and looked at the blonde. "Zexion," The boy said shyly and walked away.

-

Demyx floated through the empty halls towards his classroom. He didn't hurry to class. He was already late. Demyx smiled as he thought about the boy, Zexion. He had never seen anything so beautiful._ I think I'm in love! _Demyx thought and his smiled widened. He sighed and started humming happily to himself.

-

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as Riku grabbed his arm and started walking away from the canteen. The silver haired teen tried the handled on a couple of doors only to find them locked.

"Dammit!" He muttered.

"Riku," Sora hesitated. "I got to get to class." Riku turned around and looked at the brunet with lust filled eyes. He shook his head before he pushed the boy against the wall.

"No, you're skipping class with me." he whispered.

Sora's eyes widened. "I can't do that, Riku,"

Riku cut him off by pressing his lips against Sora's. He pulled away from the brunet, leaving him wanting more. Sora swallowed and shook his head trying to think.

"This way," Sora started walking down the hall. Riku caught up with him quickly, wrapped his arm around the younger male's waist. He leaned down as he walked and kissed the brunet on the neck. He nibbled gently on the boy's earlobe. Sora could feel the warmth from Riku's breath on his skin. The feeling made him shiver. He swallowed as he noticed that his body was getting excited. The brunet stopped in front of a blue door.

"Here," he said and turned to Riku with a smug grin on his face. Riku raised an eyebrow at the brunet. Sora rolled his eyes and opened the door in one smooth motion.

"Very good, Sora." Riku looked around the empty classroom before he went back to the door and locked it. Sora's face turned into a light shade of pink as Riku smiled at him. The silver haired teen moved closer to Sora. He put his arms around the smaller boy, pulled him closer to himself and kissed him. Sora opened his mouth to allow the other's tongue an access.

After a while Riku pulled away for air and reached for the zipper in Sora's pants. Sora took his shirt off and started tugging at Riku's. Riku let Sora pull the shirt off and unzipped his own pants. When they had discarded all of their clothes Riku went back to kissing Sora. Without breaking the kiss he moved the brunet in direction of the teacher's desk and seated himself on top of the boy. He began to trail his kisses along Sora's jaw line and down his neck.

"I didn't bring anything," Riku started.

Sora didn't answered just took Riku's hand. He put the teen's fingers in his mouth and started licking on them. Riku smiled and withdrew his hand from Sora's mouth. The brunet spread his legs.

"Ready?" Sora nodded and smiled. Riku carefully slid a finger inside the brunet. He let the boy adjust before he replaced the one finger with two. This time the boy whimpered slightly. Riku pulled out his fingers slowly and kissed Sora before placing himself at the brunet's entrance. He pushed his erected member carefully inside of Sora, giving the boy time to adjust to his size. He began to move his hips, and tried his best to find Sora's spot.

"AH…RIKU!"

_Yes! _Riku thought and smirked. He continued to move his hips hitting Sora's spot every time.

"Faster!" Sora breathed heavy.

"Gah…Sora!" Riku moaned loudly and threw his head back as he came inside of Sora. Sora came seconds later.

"That was amazing!" Riku said, panting.

Sora sighed and nodded. "We better get dressed, before anyone catch us."

-

"Shoot," the teacher muttered to herself.

She looked at the class working silently. _It would only take five minutes, tops. On the other hand, five minutes is a lot of time for them to break something. _She sighed.

"Hayner."

She asked if he could go and fetch a book for her in another classroom. _He's a nice kid. _She thought as he disappeared out of the classroom. _A bit of a troublemaker, but nevertheless a nice kid. _She smiled.

-

_Why is it always **me** that has to get things? _Hayner asked himself as he walked. _I wonder were Sora is? It's not like him to ditch class…Oh, there is Seifer. What do I do? Stay calm! _Hayner swallowed and continued walking. As he walked by Seifer, Hayner's lips curved into a small smile and he quickly looked away. He couldn't let Seifer see that he smiled. _What would he think? That I like him. Well, that's the truth but he can get to know that. _Hayner sighed.

"Here it is," he said to himself as he found the door he was looking for. He pulled the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock.

_-_

"Oh, no. Riku, someone is coming," Sora said and turned to the silver haired boy.

Riku threw the brunet's clothes to him and tried to hide his almost naked body behind his shirt and pants. Sora ran over to Riku and hid behind him.

"I hope it's not a teacher," Sora mumbled.

Riku agreed and nodded. The boys stood still unable to do anything, and the door opened. Sora gasped as he saw Hayner walk through the door. When Hayner saw the two half naked boys his jaw dropped.

"What are you guys doing?!" Hayner almost shouted at the two boys.

"Nothing right now, but what we _were_ doing…"Riku said and grinned widely.

"In a classroom?! Are you crazy? What if a teacher caught you?" Hayner asked. Sora blushed.

"Well we didn't get caught, and when it comes to the crazy question. Yes, we are." Riku said before putting on his clothes. Hayner shook his head and went over to a bookshelf.

Sora smiled shyly and took Riku's hand. "Come on," he kissed the boy on the cheek.

-

"I have to get to class now." Sora said.

Riku nodded. "I know. I'm going home, see you after school?"

Sora smiled widely and gave the other boy a big hug.

-

"How was it?" Hayner asked as he got out of the classroom and locked the door.

Sora gave him a wondering look. "How was what?"

"You know," Hayner poked Sora in the side with his elbow. Sora blushed slightly. "Man, you're slow sometimes." Hayner laughed. Sora sighed and started walking.

-

_I have to find him. _Demyx thought as he doodled on his notebook. Before he knew it the bell rang, signalising end of the day.

"Finally," Axel exclaimed and rose from his chair

Demyx packed his things and turned to the redhead."Axel, I have to find Zexion. Will you help me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Axel looked at the blonde with scepticism in his emerald eyes. "Who the fuck is Zexion?" he asked.

"The one I bumped into earlier. You remember?" Axel thought about it for a few seconds before he said: "Fine." Demyx smiled and walked out of the door followed by Axel.

"Maybe he's gone home…" Axel shrugged. The two boys had been looking for Zexion a while now, without any luck

"You're probably right," Demyx sighed. "Will you do me a favour, Axel?" The blonde looked hopefully at Axel.

"Sure what is it?"

"Ask Zexion to your party."

Axel smiled. "Whatever makes you happy." Demyx squealed before he gave the redhead a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you!" Demyx said.

"I love you too."

**A/N: **Well, that was chapter two. I just have to say one thing about the Axel and Demyx situation. They're not in love or anything like that. They're just really good friends. Nothing romantic between them at all. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review.


	3. Party and Confessions

**A/N:** Chapter three. Finally. I'm such a slow writer and for that I apologize, but now chapter three is up. Woot! This is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you'll like it too. Enjoy!  
**Category:**Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the game would be a lot different.  
**Warning:**Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like that, don't read this. Lime/Lemon

**- Party and Confessions –**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this! Looking for a guy I don't even know, just to make Demyx happy.' _Axel snorted. He was walking towards the school, halfway lost in his thoughts. It was still dark and the rain was pouring down, washing most of the remaining snow away.

'_I could've been in bed right now instead of walking out here in the rain! Not that I would be sleeping though, I would probably be thinking of Roxas. And well…doing stuff.' _Axel smirked to himself, kicking a rock as he pulled the hood of his jacket on. '_It's fucking freezing! Why the hell am I doing this?! I'm cold, tired and wet'._ Axel mentally cursed himself for his kindness.The redhead reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. He stopped and looked up at the sign with the street name and smiled to himself. "The only thing that remains now is the number. Let's see,"

He looked up and down the street, trying to locate number six. Axel squinted, it was hard too see the numbers because of the rain. A raindrop trickled down the redhead's brow and down his neck, the rain was also beginning to leak into his shoes. He growled and started walking again. "Here it is," he said to himself and opened the small gate. He walked up the path leading to the house and took his hood off as he rang the doorbell. A light was turned on inside and through a window Axel saw a petite form coming down what he assumed would be the stairs. The door was opened and a boy stood in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at Axel. "Hi," Axel started. "You probably don't know who I am, but I go to the same school as you," the redhead said and gave the boy the warmest smile he could manage at this hour. Zexion nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I saw you there," he said. "But why are you here? Outside my house at…" Zexion looked at a clock on the wall behind him. "At seven thirty in the morning? That's like, half an hour before school starts…" the boy said. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see I'm here because of a friend of mine. A friend who happened to bump into you yesterday. You probably don't remember him, but he certainly remembers you…"Axel smirked.

"Demyx?" The boy asked. Axel nodded in response. "I remember him." Zexion's lips curved into a small smile.

"You do?" Axel asked. Zexion nodded. "Great! Well he kinda likes you, and he asked me to invite you to a party I'm having tomorrow. So do you want to come?" He looked at the lilac haired boy. Zexion shrugged.

"Sure, why not," he said.

"Great! My house at 8 pm!" Axel exclaimed. Zexion nodded and went back inside his house. Axel was happy with himself as he walked down the path again. '_Maybe I'll go over to Demyx' house,' _he thought to himself._ 'He's most likely not awake, but who cares. I've got good news for him.' _

_-_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Demyx shouted and stumbled out of his bed. He nearly fell while he ran down the stairs to open the door. The person outside the door was starting to grow impatient; he could tell by the rapid pace they were ringing the doorbell.

"Morning Dem," the person greeted him as Demyx opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The red-haired boy gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips and went past him to take off his shoes and jacket. "Did I wake you?" Axel asked. The blonde yawned and nodded. "Oh, I didn't mean to," Axel smirked. Demyx looked accusingly at the redhead.

"Sure you didn't," he said sarcastically. "But that's okay, I had to get up anyway," he smiled. Demyx's eyes widened slightly as he took a new look at his friend. "Why are you so wet?" he asked, suddenly noticing Axel's wet state.

"I've been at Zexion's house," Axel answered. Demyx's expression turned into a happy one.

"What did he say? Is he coming? Did he say anything about me?" Demyx' green eyes were full of anticipation.

"Yea, he's coming. And we weren't talking about you, because you told me not to mention you," Axel said, inhaling deeply. He hated not telling the truth to his best friend.

'_A little white lie can't hurt. I can't tell Demyx that I told Zexion the thing I wasn't supposed to tell him… Did I get that right? Ah, it doesn't matter. The point is I wasn't supposed to tell Zexion that Demyx likes him…'_ Axel thought as Demyx darted back inside his house to get ready for school.

_-_

Fifteen minutes later Axel was out in the pouring rain again, but this time Demyx was with him. The redhead gave his best friend a skeptical look.

"How the hell can you have so much energy so early in the morning?" he asked Demyx, who was currently singing. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know," he said and gave the red head a kiss on the cheek, before he started jumping as he walked. Axel smiled at his best friend's sugar-highness, a state the boy managed to get into very well without any sugar included.

-

"See you later, Axie," Demyx chimed, before he went to get his books. Axel nodded and looked around the hall. He saw the person he was looking for and walked over to him.

"Good morning," Axel said in a sweet voice. The blonde boy grunted. "Something wrong?" the redhead asked with concern in his voice. Roxas waved his hand.

"Just a little tired, that's all," he said as he closed his locker.

"Oh, okay… but you're still coming to my party, right Roxy?" Axel said in anticipation.

"Axel! I've told you a million times that I'll be there!" Roxas said with a smirk. "But I really have to get to class, and so should you! You know what happened last time you were late in Mr. Xemnas' class." Roxas chuckled at Axel who cringed at the thought of Mr. Xemnas. The blonde started walking down the hall, leaving an unsatisfied and not to mention frustrated Axel behind._'What do I have to do to make him realize that I like him?' _Axel groaned.

-

Roxas got seated on the desk behind Sora, as usual. He had barely sat down as Sora turned around in his seat and rested his arm on Roxas' desk.

"Roxas! What are you going to wear tonight? I can't decide between the blue and the black jeans and if I'm wearing the red or the green shirt," he smiled at the blonde who rolled his eyes. Sora lowered his voice. "I want to look my best for Riku," he said, a small blush spreading across his face.

Roxas flashed him a smile before he 'shush'ed the other male. Sora looked at him with a puzzled expression, turning to see what the blonde was looking at. His eyes widened as he saw Kairi sitting down on the desk beside Sora's. He glanced at Roxas and quickly turned back to the front of the class again.

-

Hayner panted slightly as he ran through the deserted hallways. He looked worriedly at his wrist-watch as he ran, and didn't see the boy rounding the corner a few feet in front of him. He bumped into the boy and stopped.

"Watch were you're going, Blondie!" the boy said with a smirk. Hayner looked up at him. As he noticed who it was he'd just collided with, Hayner's cheeks turned into a bright shade of pink. _'Oh my God, what do I do? He's going to see me blushing and he'll know that I like him!' _Hayner thought in panic."Ditching class too?" Seifer asked and raised an eyebrow at the other male.

"Eh, no… I'm just late," Hayner stuttered. Why did Seifer speak somewhat nice to him? He had never done that before.

"Hello!" Seifer waved his hand in front of Hayner.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied oblivious to what the other boy just said.

"Skip class with me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Hayner had no choice but to do so.

-

The two boys sat on a bench behind the school were no one could see them. It had stopped raining a while ago, and by now the sun was shining slightly. They didn't fight with each other or said ugly things, they just talked. They normally never did that. Normally, they didn't even address each other by first name. It was always last name or a stupid nickname, but _never _first name. Now they were talking, actually enjoying each others company.

"I've got to go to my next class," Hayner said as the bell rang for the next period. Seifer nodded and his lips curled into a small smile, but it was gone in a second almost as if it was never there. Hayner began walking towards the school, his head full of thoughts.

"Hey Sasaki," Seifer called after the smaller blonde. "What do you say about a Struggle-match at the Sandlot tomorrow?" he asked. Hayner scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I can't." He hesitated. "I'm going to a party," he said. Hayner was shocked when he saw Seifer's expression; he looked disappointed. "You can come too," he said quickly. "Y'know, if you want to," he added. The older teen shrugged. "It's at Axel's house at 8, if you decide to come." Hayner stated before he walked away to class.

-

"Yuffie! Wait up!" Demyx shouted and ran over to the girl. She smiled at him and stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her. "Do you want to help me bake a cake?" he beamed at the black-haired girl. She looked at him, puzzled. "It's for Axel's party. I want to thank him for inviting Zexion to it," he said, blushing slightly.

"Aaw, that's so nice of you!" Yuffie exclaimed. "My place?" she asked.

"Yea," Demyx smiled, nodding, before he started walking in direction of Yuffie's house, the girl following in pace.

-

Demyx sat at the table at Yuffie's kitchen, flapping the pages of a large cookbook as the girl searched the cabinets for ingredients. She placed the flour, sugar and cocoa on the table and went for the fridge for milk and eggs. Demyx grinned at her. He found a bowl and started mixing the flour sugar and cocoa together. Yuffie closed the door of the fridge and went over to the blonde.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Demyx asked with puppy-dog eyes as Yuffie finished putting the icing on the cake. She turned around and chuckled.

"Sure." She handed him the bowl with an amused smile, and watched him attack it.

-

Axel turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself with a towel before he went into his bedroom to get dressed. The redhead opened his closet, before pulling out half of the clothes he owned in an attempt to find something suitable to wear. He ended up with a pair of tight black jeans and a deep red shirt with black pin stripes. Axel put the garments on and looked at himself in the mirror with a pleased look on his face, before going out of the room and down the stairs.

A half hour later the doorbell rang, and the redhead walked into the hall. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror once more before opening. "Axel!" a blonde squealed as he saw the redhead and pecked him on the lips. Axel smiled and the blonde walked in followed by a black-haired girl.

"Hi, Yuffie," he greeted the girl, who handed him a chocolate cake.

"We made you a cake," Demyx said happily. Axel chuckled and thanked them before walking towards the kitchen.

-

"How was your day?" Riku asked and took Sora's hand in his own.

"Fine," Sora smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking of you though..." the small brunet said, blushing. Riku stopped before he leaned in and gently kissed Sora. He wrapped his hands around him and pulled the small boy closer, as his tongue gently poked the other male's bottom lip. Sora moaned and opened his mouth, allowing the other boy's tongue an entrance. Riku pulled away and smiled at the brunet. "How about we skip the party and go to my place instead?" Sora asked in a seductive tone. Riku let out a small laugh and took the boy's hand again.

"Some other time," he smiled. Sora pouted, but followed silver-haired teen down the street towards Axel's house.

-

Axel ran around the house, making sure that everyone was having a good time. He leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at the people talking and laughing. The redhead smiled to himself before averting his eyes to the two boys standing near the bowl of punch. "Leon, Cloud! What are you guys up to?" he asked skeptically. Those guys were always up to no good. And Axel didn't think this time was an exception.

"Nothing, why would you think we're up to something?" the tall brunet answered, raising an eyebrow. Cloud let out a laugh. Axel shrugged and strolled away from the two best friends. _'The fuck… they're just friends!'_

Leon turned to Cloud. "Do you have the bottle?" he asked and smirked at the blonde. Cloud nodded and pulled out a bottle containing a blank liquid. The brunet unscrewed the cap and carefully poured the fluid into the punch. "That should get the party started," Leon said and grinned. Cloud stirred the punch before he found two paper cups. He filled them to the brim, handing one to Leon and raised his own cup.

"Cheers," he grinned. Leon lifted his cup and drank the liquid.

-

"How's it going with my favorite blonde?" Axel asked and ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas growled.

"Will you stop it?" he hissed through gritted teeth, before he ran his own hands through his hair, trying to get it back to its previous state. Axel chuckled and sighed.

"You're so cute when you get mad, Roxy," he chimed. Roxas just glared at the redhead.

On the opposite side of the two fighting teens Demyx sat, smiling. _'They fight just like couples do,' _he thought happily._'They would be so cute together.'_

"Hi, Zexion!" Axel exclaimed and waved at the lilac haired boy.

"Hi…" The quite greeting was barely heard over the loud music.

Demyx looked up and saw Zexion standing beside him, a shy look on his face. "Can I sit?" he asked and gestured to the couch the blonde was sitting on. The blonde smiled happily and made room for the smaller teen.

-

"I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Axel asked. They all nodded, and Zexion rose from his seat on the couch.

"I'll help," he said politely. Axel smiled at him and went out of the living room, Zexion following behind him. When Axel entered the kitchen, he stopped and raised an eyebrow at the person in there.

"Seifer? I didn't expect to see you here," Axel said as he saw the blonde leaning against the counter. Seifer shrugged, avoiding Axel gaze.

"Someone invited me," the blonde mumbled. The red-haired teen arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked. Who could possibly have invited Seifer Almasy to his party?

"That's none of your business!" Seifer growled and pushed himself of the counter. He stormed out of the kitchen, nearly colliding with Zexion on the way.

"Who was that?" the lilac-haired boy asked nonchalantly.

"Seifer," Axel muttered. "He's weird," the redhead grinned.

-

"You'll have to excuse me, but I must go and be a good host," Axel said as the doorbell chimed. Zexion nodded before the redhead disappeared out the door.

"Kairi?!" Axel said in surprise as he opened the door. "I don't remember inviting you," he said, glaring at the girl. He didn't want to let her inside the house.

"You didn't," she snapped. "I must say I got a little hurt when I realized that nobody had told me about the party, but luckily I have some friends who remembered to inform me," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. The redhead shook his head and snorted. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. She pushed past the slightly annoyed Axel.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell her it just slipped out of me," the blonde girl spoke so fast, making it almost impossible hear.

"It's okay, Rikku. Besides, she's not my problem, she's Sora's," Axel said.

-

"Sora!" Axel exclaimed and hugged the brunet tightly. "Looking good," he smirked. The brunet blushed and smiled shyly.

"You too, Axel," he said in return. Axel looked at the silver-haired teen standing beside Sora.

"Riku," he greeted coldly, scowling at the boy. Riku smiled and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. The redhead turned back to Sora again. "By the way, your stalker is here," he said with a grin. Sora furrowed his brows in confusion.

"My stalker?" he asked. Axel nodded, smirking. The confused brunet opened his mouth to speak again, but just as he did he saw a small, redheaded girl coming out from the kitchen. "Oh, no!" he whispered and grabbed Riku's arm. "I thought she didn't know about this party," Sora said quietly.

Riku cleared his throat "May we come in?" he asked. "It's not exactly summer outside."

Axel stepped away from the doorway and let the two males in. Sora's eyes widened as he saw how crowded Axel's house was. There were people everywhere. Axel guided them into the living room where Demyx, Roxas, Zexion and Yuffie sat. Sora and Riku greeted them all and Sora sat down next to Zexion.

"Hi," he said, smiling happily. When the lilac-haired male didn't say anything, Sora continued. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

The boy looked at the brunet a little while before he decided to answer. "I'm Zexion, and I just moved here," he answered.

"Great!" the brunet beamed. "I'm Sora, and this is my boyfriend, Riku!" he said, gesturing to the tall, silver-haired teen. The brunet blushed slightly. _'My boyfriend! Riku's my boyfriend. I'm so lucky.' _He smiled at the thought.

"Sora! Riku!" Demyx exclaimed and bounced over to the two teens, a can in his hand.

-

Leon stood leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Beside him, Cloud was looking at the handsome brunet. _'He's so fucking gorgeous!'_Cloud thought to himself._ 'Everything about him is just perfect. God, Cloud! You can't keep on thinking of him like this. There's no way he'll ever like you! Great! Now I'm going crazy too. I'm seriously talking to myself!'_

Leon laughed, causing Cloud to snap out of his thoughts. The blonde looked at the beautiful brunet, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you laughing at?" Cloud asked. Leon pointed at a blonde guy standing on a table. After a moment the boys concluded that it was Demyx dancing on the table, more sugar-high than usual. "He seems drunk. I thought Demyx didn't drink," Cloud said. The taller male shrugged.

"Come on, I want to see this." Leon snickered, before he started walking towards the dancing blonde and gestured for Cloud to follow him.

-

Demyx climbed on a table when he heard the song that was coming out of the speakers. "I know this song!" he beamed. The boy started singing along loudly and enthusiastically.

"_Wake up in the morning with a head like 'What you done?'_

_This used to be the life, but I don't need another one_

_You like cutting up and carrying on you wear them gowns_

_So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?"_

The two boys coming towards the blonde caught his eye. "Leon!" Demyx shouted happily. "Hey, are you and Cloud humping each other yet?" he asked, smiling. The tall brunet glared at him, as Cloud blushed heavily. "Oh well, no need to worry, it'll happen soon enough." Demyx grinned, before he decided to start singing again.

"_But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays_

_My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway_

_But I don't feel like dancin' no sir, no dancin' today."_

"Where's Seifer?" Demyx asked happily. "Axel said he's here." The blonde scanned the room and found the person he was looking for. He jumped off the table and stumbled towards him. "There you are," the blonde smiled and laid his arm around Seifer's shoulder. Seifer raised and eyebrow at the giggling Demyx. "Wanna hear a secret?" the hyper boy whispered in the blonde's ear. Seifer looked around seeing that everyone was watching them, he turned back to the giggling blonde.

"What secret?" he snarled. Demyx suppressed another giggle, an impish grin playing on his lips.

"Hayner likes you," the older blonde giggled. Seifer arched an eyebrow.

"Demyx… what are you on?" he asked.

Demyx grinned widely and looked down at his feet. "Well, recently I was over there, on the table, but right now I'm on the floor, silly!" he said with a giggle. Demyx pointed at the floor as to prove his point. Seifer rolled his eyes and walked away from the blonde, who took a sip of his can of Red Bull.

-

"Hot stuff coming through," Axel shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd of people, carrying a tray of nachos. "And I'm not talking about the nachos," he smirked. Some of the party attendants snickered at the self-confident comment from the redhead.

-

"Where's Axel? Where's Axel?" Demyx chimed as he poked Zexion's arm rapidly. The lilac-haired teen looked pissed when he grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Will you stop it?!" he hissed. Demyx looked surprised at the boy's reaction, and pouted. Zexion's expression softened as he saw the blonde's amazingly cute pout. He couldn't be angry with Demyx. No one could, he was too cute and nice for that. Always caring about others, sometimes more than he cared about himself.

Zexion and Demyx had just met, but Zexion already knew that he liked this boy very much, despite the fact the fact that they were totally different. Demyx was a lively and happy guy who always said exactly what he thought of. Zexion, on the other hand, was silent and almost invisible. He never said anything without weighing his words carefully first.

"I don't know where Axel is," Zexion sighed. Demyx stared at him for a moment before he suddenly stood up and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go and find him then," he said happily.

-

"Sasaki," Seifer said with a cold voice. Hayner spun around, almost bumping into the blonde standing behind him.

"You scared me, Seifer- ehr… I mean… Almasy," Hayner said and rearranged his features into something a bit more threatening, he hoped. Seifer just glared at him. After a few minutes Hayner started to get uncomfortable and figured he'd break the silence. "What do you want?" he asked, without looking at the glaring teen.

"Talk to you, but not here," the taller blonde said through gritted teeth.

-

The tall, hyper blonde ran around the house looking for his best friend, occasionally bumping into people on the way. He spotted the person he was looking for standing between Zexion and Roxas. "Axel!" the blonde beamed and crashed into the redhead. He gave Axel a tight hug. When he pulled away and looked up at Axel, he started giggling uncontrollably. "Your…hair…is red!" he said between his giggles.

"Demyx, what have you been drinking?" Axel asked. Demyx put on an innocent face.

"Nothiiing," he cooed, a sweet smile on his lips. The redhead raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde with his piercing emerald eyes. "Red Bull," Demyx said quickly. "He gave it to me!" he pointed at Zexion, bumping into Roxas' arm, causing the blonde to spill his drink on his shirt.

"What?!" Axel said. "You know you're not supposed to drink that stuff, the last thing you need is caffeine!" Axel growled. "And look what you did to poor, Roxy," the redhead continued. He took Roxas' wrist and led him up the stairs towards the bathroom.

-

"In here," Seifer said and pushed Hayner in a door that led to a closet. The smaller blonde looked around the small room. The two boys stood close to each other, due to the lack of space. Hayner could feel Seifer's warm breath on his lips and he swallowed.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked, cautiously. Seifer looked into Hayner's brown eyes, searching for a reaction to their current closeness.

"Do you like me," he asked, voice a tiny bit seductive. Hayner's eyes widened as Seifer leaned closer, his lips only inches from the other male's. The taller blonde slid his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him closer so that their lips met. Hayner lifted his hands and put them around Seifer's neck, deepening the kiss.

-

I another part of the house, Sora and Riku were talking to Yuffie, Selphie and Tidus. Riku took the brunet's hand and whispered in his ear. "Want to go somewhere a little more quiet?" he asked, his voice challenging. The warm air from Riku's mouth made Sora shiver and he nodded.

"I know a place where we can be alone," the brunet whispered. He smiled quickly before he dragged Riku out in the garden. "We're not really supposed to be here," Sora closed the door and turned around. His jaw dropped. "I never knew Axel had a pool!" he exclaimed, amazed.

Riku chuckled at Sora's shocked look. "How 'bout we jump in?" Riku whispered seductively. He slipped his arms around the brunet's waist and pulled him closer so that their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Sora pulled away, his hands on the silver haired teen's chest.

"I didn't bring my swimming trunks," he said with a pout.

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "You don't need them, we can swim naked." The silver haired boy smirked as Sora's cheeks turned crimson. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Riku slid his tongue slowly over his upper lip. "Come on, Sora, you know you want to," he said, his aquamarine eyes filled with lust. Sora was unable to resist. He let Riku take off his shirt.

"What if someone sees us?" the petite brunet asked, his cerulean eyes worried. Riku sighed and pointed at a bush.

"They won't, that bush is covering us," he answered. Sora smiled and continued with taking off his and Riku's clothes.

-

"Take this off," Axel said while he tugged Roxas' shirt off of him. The blonde hesitated, but let the redhead remove the shirt. It was, after all, uncomfortable to walk around in a wet shirt. Axel pulled out a hairdryer from the cabinet over the sink. He plugged in the contact and started drying the black tank top. "Are you cold?" Axel asked Roxas, who sat on the toilet, his arms wrapped tightly around him. The blonde nodded slowly. The older male grinned and walked over to the small boy. "I can warm you up. I'm really hot you know, and I don't mean just my looks," he said and laughed as Roxas rolled his eyes. The redhead pressed his palm against Roxas' upper arm. The younger boy looked at him, blue orbs meeting green ones.

Axel's normally jokingly eyes were now serious, a hint of longing in them. He smiled when Roxas stopped shivering and swallowed. Axel crouched down beside the blonde and cupped his cheek with his right hand. He pulled the boy's head carefully down. Their lips met and Roxas closed his eyes but quickly reopened them and pulled away from the warm redhead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert?!" Roxas shouted. Axel flinched at the words. The blonde grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a shocked and hurt Axel behind.

-

Sora chuckled. His hair was flat, water running down his angelic face. The two teens were completely naked in the pool. Riku placed his hand on the inside of the brunet's thigh. Sora blushed and chuckled again. "We can't do it here," he said. "We're not even supposed to be out here, so I don't think it'll be very popular if we have sex."

Riku smirked at him; obviously sex was exactly what he had wanted. "Okay, we can do something else, then" he said and moved his hand to Sora's manhood. The younger boy inhaled sharply. "Don't worry, no one will see," Riku whispered reassuringly in the boy's ear. Sora nodded slowly as Riku wrapped his hand around the brunet's erection. The silver-haired teen kissed Sora on the neck while he moved his hand up and down the boy's penis. Sora moaned and threw his head back. Riku laughed quietly and pressed his lips against the brunet's.

-

"Roxas! I'm sorry," Axel cried as he ripped open the bathroom door. He looked up and down the hallway, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!" he muttered and ran, stumbling down the stairs._'Now I've done it! How is it possible to be so stupid?!' _Axel thought, mentally hitting himself.

The redhead looked everywhere, with no luck in finding Roxas. He stopped in front of the closet beneath the stairs. There were sounds coming from the closet._ 'Is he in there? No, he can't be.'_ Axel thought as he laid his hand on the doorknob and opened the door carefully. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him and he stopped, looking at the two boys kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. He smirked and cleared his throat. The two teens pulled away from each other. The smaller of the two turned bright red, the other glaring daggers at Axel.

"What do you want?" Seifer spat.

The redhead laughed and shrugged. "Nothing, just wondered if you had seen Roxas. But since it seems like you two just have eyes for each other at the moment I'm guessing it's a no," he said, closing the door. The boys inside the closet looked at each other before Seifer once again wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. "Just one more thing," the redhead peered through the door. "Remember a condom," he said and smirked. Seifer growled loudly and slammed the door shut.

-

In the living room, Demyx's head was resting on Zexion's shoulder, hiccupping. The blonde closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the other teen on the couch. Zexion looked down at now sleeping boy and smiled to himself. "Have you seen Roxas?" a voice asked. The lilac-haired boy turned to see Axel standing next to him, his eyes sad.

"No, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Zexion asked. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"No, everything's fine," he sighed. The redhead glanced at Demyx, before looking at Zexion again, a smile crossing his lips.

"Do you think you could walk him home?" Axel gestured towards the blonde. Zexion nodded and shook the boy lightly. Demyx blinked a couple of times before he started giggling.

"Come on, let's get you home," Zexion said and took a hold of the blonde's arm, helping him up from the couch. Demyx grinned widely before he staggered towards the front door with Zexion following right behind him. Demyx stopped in front of the door and waved at Axel.

"Bye, Axel!" the blonde exclaimed. Axel shook his head and laughed. He waved back at the giggling blonde.

-

"_If all the rain__ drops were lemon drops and cum-drops…" _Demyx stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at Zexion who walked on the sidewalk. Demyx smiled before he broke into a fit of giggles. The lilac-haired boy quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Did you hear what I just sung?" Demyx asked the other boy. Zexion rolled his eyes and dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Yes, I did," he said quietly and started walking again. "Could you please walk on the sidewalk instead of in the middle of the street? I don't want you to get hit by a car." Demyx squealed and bounced over to the smaller boy. He gave him a hug, causing them to almost fall. "Whoa, be careful." Zexion smiled. They walked in silence for five minutes before Zexion suddenly realized something.

"Where do you live?" he asked the sugar-high blonde. Demyx stopped bouncing up and down and looked at the other male, seemingly in deep thought.

"I think we've walked past it," he said and chuckled. Zexion sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

-

"Are your parents at home?" Zexion asked when the two boys walked up Demyx's driveway. The blonde nodded and suppressed a snicker.

"They'll be so angry when they see me like this," he burst into laugh for the millionth time this evening. The lilac-haired boy quickly dashed over to Demyx and put a hand over his mouth.

"Is there any way we can get inside without being seen by your parents then?" Zexion whispered. Demyx removed the hand covering his mouth.

"My bedroom window is open; we can get in through there," He said, pointing towards a window on the left side of the house.

Zexion helped the blonde in the window before he climbed in himself. When he jumped down from the window frame, Demyx was busy stripping down to his boxers. The lilac-haired teen inhaled sharply at the sight of the blonde's muscular and tanned body. Zexion could feel his cheeks turn pink.

Demyx grinned goofily, apparently not noticing the sudden change in Zexion's face color. He walked over to the bed, but on his way he bumped into Zexion and he lost his balance. Both of them landed on the bed, Zexion on top of Demyx. The smaller boy's eyes widened before he got off and lay down beside the blonde. Demyx turned to the boy next to him stared deep into his eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Demyx sighed happily and snuggled closer to Zexion, who put his arms around the blonde.

-

**A/N:**Well, another chapter done. Hope you like it and please review, it makes me so happy,


End file.
